This Is Me
by Deeranya
Summary: Levi : Keras kepala, Egois, dan susah diatur. itu yang pertamakali ada dalam pikiranku ketika melihatmu. Eren : Pemberani, anggun bak putri raja, dan cantik. semuanya terdapat pada dirimu. ? : Cinta dan duka tergabung menjadi satu, ini adalah kisah ku./AU!


Gadis itu diam terpaku menatap langit, kulitnya bersinar dibawah teriknya matahari. Keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya ia elap menggunakan ujung bajunya. Banyak yang tidak percaya bahwa gadis dekil, berrambut hitam sepinggang yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi, serta kelakuan seperti preman pasar ini merupakan putri tunggal dari keluarga tersohor Distrik Shingashina.

"Cebol, sekarang aku tidak heran mengapa kamu tidak mirip seorang perempuan" ejek seorang lelaki dari balik semak-semak. Mata biru, rambut pirang, serta kelakuan menyebalkannya sukses membuat gadis itu ingin melemparkan sepatu kulitnya ke sahabat sehidup sematinya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disana Eugene?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada ingin tahu seteengah jengkel, manik hitamnya langsung tertuju pada kucing yang berada di bahunya. "Jangan bilang Aku-Tidak-Punya-Kerjaan-Jadinya-Aku-Mencari-Ke-Kota-Dan-Seorang-Wanita-Tua-Menyuruhku-Mencari-Kucingnya-Yang-Hilang? " senyum mengejek langsung mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tidak" dia tersenyum, menunjukkan sederet gigi putih. "Lebih tepatnya Lelaki-Ganteng-Bernama-Eugene-Hidleton-Dimintai-Tolong-Oleh-Gadis-Cantik-Untuk-Mencari-Kucingnya-Yang-Hilang".

Gadis itu tertawa dan memukul pelan bahu Eugene, "Mau aku antarkan untuk mengembalikan kucing itu ke pemiliknya? Aku penasarang dengan gadis cantik yang kau maksud" dia menaruh sepatunya di rumput dan memakainya.

Eugene menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ini pertama kalinya dia menawarinya untuk pergi . Biasanya Eugene yang selalu menganggunya dan membuatnya ikut pergi dengannya, tentu saja setelah mendengar 1001 protes yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yakin? Nanti tante Marie marah lagi" wajahnya langsung memucat mengingat-ingat kejadian ketika dia terkena amukannya tante Marie, rasanya titan yang berada dibalik _Wall Maria_ yang membungkus Distrik Shingashina kalah seram.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eugene gadis itu langsung berlalri, meninggalkan Eugene dengan wajah kebingungan yang amat sangat. "Ayo buruan, sebelum ketangkap ibuku" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Eugene mengejar gadis itu.

.

.

"_On that day humanity received a grim reminder,-_

_._

Suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar, dengan tergesa-gesa warga berbondong-bondong ingin melihat asal dan sebab bunyi tersebut.

Asap mengepul, bunyi batu yang berjatuhan dapat terdegar, namun tidak ada yang tahu asal bunyi tersebut dari mana. Hingga, seseorang berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk kedalam kepulan asap, "Di-DINDINGNYA!".

_Wall Maria, _dinding tinggi yang sudah melindungi distrik Shingashina selama ratusan tahun itu telah roboh.

.

_-t-hat we lived in fear of the Titans and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls."_

_._

.

Gadis itu diam terpaku menatap lelaki yang diam tidak bernyawa di pangkuannya. Mata biru milik Eugene yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan indah kini hanya menyisakan teror dan rasa takut,warna merah tua yang menghiasi badan Eugene menghantui pikirann gadis itu.

"Eu-gene?" panggilnya dengan terbata-bata, dengan halus dia mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Eugene, "EUGENE! jangan main-main atau akan ku tendang kamu ke sungai!" teriaknya. Namun nihil, tidak ada jawaban. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, manik hitamnnya mulai berair, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Aku tahu, ini pasti hanya sebuah mimpi kan? Pasti jika aku menutup mataku aku akan kembali di tempat tidurku dan terbangun dengan aroma cinnamon yang menguak dari dapur, pasti._

Pikirannya langsung terputus ketika mendengar suara teriakan tak jauh darinya. "Menjauh dari situ!"

Matanya langsung membelakak tajam, tubuhnya langsung beku seketika ketika melihat titan yang berlari kearahnya.

_Ah, sepertinya aku akan segera menyusulmu Eugene._

Dan pada saat itu juga, dia kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

><p>AN : Ada yang mau usul nama pemeran utamanya siapa?

**READ - REVIEW - FAVORITE!**


End file.
